


She Tried Not to Think About It

by lionessvalenti



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not them. It's a different Carter and a different Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Tried Not to Think About It

Jo tried not to think about it. The AI Jo had been with Carter in the matrix. Not only that, but the real Carter could have seen anything when he was in there, and from the way he couldn't look at her, he had.

It was uncomfortable. She'd _never_ thought of Carter that way.

She didn't think about it.

Except that she couldn't stop thinking about it. She pressed her fingers into her slit and pretended they were his fingers. No, they were the fingers of a different Carter and a different Jo.

Now she couldn't look at him either.


End file.
